


Random scenes

by Castor_Raiden, saturnineIlluminatus



Series: Homestuck Film [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random scenes from future areas of the script.</p><p>Also known as: My Writer's Block remover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene: Cascade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I freely admit this scene is crappy.~~
> 
>  
> 
> REWRITTEN!

** Cascade **

On LOFAF, a bomb explodes. Jack looks on in horror as Courtyard droll dances at having completed his task. Too late, he notices that Jack is angered, and gets impaled by his sword an instant later.

The camera zooms away from Jades land, and approach Beat Mesa. A kernelsprite-like object moves across the large record surface, leaving a bright yellow trail. This is revealed to be a massive Quill of Echidna scratching the record as the camera moves to the side. John stands guard on the platform with the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. watching as an army of monsters in a variety of shapes approach.

JOHN: Gotta protect the Mesa. Say hello to the Wizard of Oz for me!

John raises an arm, which glows a bright blue. Wind whips the lava covering LOHAC into three twisters which destroy all the monsters, converting them into Grist that sinks into the molten material. Within moments, only one is left. The monster looms over John with wings and a tattered harlequin costume around its neck.

JOHN: YOU'RE NEXT!

He leaps up and brings the warhammer down onto the creature's head, breaking it into a massive grist hoard.

The scene transitions back to the top of Jade's home on LOFAF, showing Jack looking sadly at a dead jade. He holds a wallet in his hand. With a flash, it cuts to Jack floating in the Troll's session, glaring at the completed universe, his hand now empty and covered in blood.

Jack: Die, all of you.

The Queen's Ring on his finger glows an angry red. Jack slowly raises his hand up and back as though preparing to throw. Strange vines, identified on screen as "Red Miles" sprout and gather around him in a tree-like shape before Jack thrusts his hand at the universe, sending the vines forward and destroying the frog. We follow the vines as they rip through galaxy after galaxy, tearing the Genesis Frog apart. the Miles quickly approach Earth, where PM and AR have readied all four bases to explode.

AR: They're ready!  _thumbs up at PM_

PM: Good.  _Returns thumbs up._ Now we wait.

Inside the Frog Temple, the WQ stands in front of the time capsule, which soon releases the Writ Keeper.

WQ: Hello, my love.  _Takes his hand_

WK: It is good to see you.

The capsule now developes a diseased-looking bud, set to go off in ten seconds. But before it can begin, the scene flashes back to Jack on LOPAF. He grows a pair of tentacles and gently picks up Jade, flying to her Quest Bed where he sets her down. Jack looks up at the sky, and zips off to the forg temple meteor and heads inside. At once, the temple folds onto itself as the meteor is surrounded by entry-heat flames and shoots toward Skaia, where it enters a portal and lands to form Jade's Island. Onscreen, a timer displays 413 million years, which rapidly counts down as the scene fast-forwards to the Exiles time, where only ten seconds remain. These ten seconds soon pass, releasing Jack.

WQ: No...

Jack kills both the WK and WQ before teleporting outside. He slowly advances on the Helipod base as PM defends it with her Regisword. AR interprets this as a signal and flips a detonator switch, blowing the Bec head base up. Jack then turns to him and advances as AR proceeds to detonate the Egg base and Helipod bas, but hesitates over the switch for the Skyship base.

AR: But... Wayward... I can't...

Jack however does not hesitates and beheads AR.

PM: NO!

She leaps in for an attack but Jack teleports into a room of the Skyship. A meter on the walls displays "empty" as Jack inhales. The uranium in WV's stomach glows faintly as Jack teleports to him. The carapace is understandably terrified. Jack looms over him for an instant, the n shoves his hand through WV's stomach, ripping out the uranium, which is transported into the power source of the station. Immediately, Jack is teleported to the Troll's session, where they are about to open the door. Robo-Aradia saves the others and scenes of Jack's destroying the Troll's Prospit and Derse fash by, ending with Aradia's dreamself waking up.

Fade away to the Derse moon of the Kids as it drifts by Horrorterrors that appear to be guiding the object toward a single spot. Dave and Rose stand of the corpse of Draconian Dignitaty, holding a Catchpalogue card of The Tumor. They promptly enter the Crypt of Derse, where two Quest Slabs await: one of Time which Dave stands on with the Bunny, and one of Light which Rose stands on. She releases the massive Tumor from its card. It splits apart, revealing the mechanism inside as the yin-yang colored shell fades away.

Two massive tubes stand upright on a platform, one blue, and one red. Between them is a timer displaying little over five minutes and is counting down to detonation.

Rose: So this is the Tumor.

Dave: Guess so.

Approach the red tube, revealing Earth inside. to the blue tube and pan inside, zooming in further and further, revealing Alternia for a moment, then approaching a rooftop on the Green Moon. Standing there are Snowman and Spades Slick, holding the Gun given to him by Doc Scratch

Snowman: What are you waiting for? _narrows eyes._  Draw, Spades.

Spades complies, aiming and firing a single cueball-shaped bullet right into her heart.Approach her blood, revealing not just a reflection of Alternia in it, but all three bodies in the Alternian system, including the Green Moon. The camera zooms out slightly, as the detail fades and both tubes flash brighter and brighter. Once again, the scene zips over to LOFAF, where Jade lies on her Quest Bed. Hummingbirds gather around the corpse as the four pillars atop the bed begin to glow with green light, as does Jade's body. The camera shows her screen on WV';s computer going dark as PM worries about WV. The scene moves to the picture of Lofaf, transitioning to the real thing and moving to zoom in at Skaia, still being bombarded by meteors.

Davesprite look over at the carnage being reaked on the landscape. A golden Prospit battleship lies among the hills somehow untouched. The two look at each-other sadly, then up at a meteor headed right for them. As the music swells, Jadesprite begins to glow. With a flash, she regains her human form, as well as becomes the Witch of Space!

Jadesprite, now Jade once more, raises an arm. With a blast of green energy, the incoming meteor shrink to the size of a baseball as Jade smiles at it. dropping it to the ground, she levitates the battleship on the distance, flying onto it. Jade raises her arm again, and the Battlefield along with everyone on it, begins to shrink as well. Jade looks on it fondly as the ship is teleported to LOFAF. In the distance, Beat Mesa, the zig-zag Scratch on it now complete, ascends toward Skaia as John look out over it.

Back on Earth, PM is dragging WV out of his station as Red Miles arc and branch out across the sky, when something falls to the sand with a plunk. She looks down at it and sees a Queen's Ring. PM proceeds to pick it up.

Jade proceeds to teleport John to her ship.

The Derse moon continues to drift. Dave and Rose looking at each-other one last time.

Jade shrinks LOFAF, along with LOHAC, LOLAR, and LOWAS. with the five planets orbiting her.

The bomb's timer displays 40 seconds as Jade proceeds to materialize a Fenestrated Wall and enlarge it. 

PM puts the ring on and begins to gain the same appearance as Jack, but tinted white.

Beat Mesa's energy mizes with Skaia, initiating the Scratch.

On the Fenestrated Wall, images of the kid's session from the original comic rewind on the screen.

Gamzee, with Li'l Cal in his lap, is talking to Doc Scratch.

Gamzee: Then what are we?!

Scratch: Suckers...

He laughs as the timer counts down 3... 2... 1... 0. A heartbeat is heard as the screen goes dark, with only the Derse moon in the center. The camera zooms out on Derse, which begins to glow red and blue rapidly before exploding violently. In it's place, is the new-born Green Sun which expands as shockwaves ripple in the darkness. As the sun finishes and releases an arc of green plasma, Aradia and Sollux are seen floating in front of it. The camera zooms out to reveal that back at the Troll's Session, Jack is watching the Sun,  The Trolls meanwhile, are on the roof of their meteor lab. Terezi, with Karkat's help, aims Sollux at the Sun. In response, the yellow-blood unleashes his psionics and launches the meteor in a straight line at it. Jack watches them go, but is distracted by activity at the platform the Trolls were standing at. A flash of purest white light fades, revealing a deeply pissed PM holding WV and Serenity. In response, Jack gives a face says "I am screwed..." The camera cuts in close to the plasma. It begins to ripple and from it emerges two figures. Plasma drips off of them, revealing a God-Tiered Dave in a Knight of Time outfit, and Rose dressed as a Seer of Light.

Aradia: Welcome. 

Transition back to PM as she flickers with barely restrained power in rage and glares at Jack, her sword drawn and WV laying behind her.

Jade's fenestrated Wall continues to expand, now displaying Jade's introduction. It finishes expanding and shows the introduction of Rose. The ship launches forward, punching a hole in the lower left panel. The Fenestrated Wall displays John's introduction, and the session collapses in on itself, leaving only the blue circle of Skaia.

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no way I can add music to this scene with just Cascade, so break the song itself into the ones that combine to make it, then listen!


	2. Lord English's arrival - not that he needs it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-credits scene of film 4: "Homestuck Act 5.2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching this scene is NOT optional. May trigger the fear of puppets (yes that is a real thing).

_First part of credits play._

Approach Doc Scratch's apartment floating in the Green Sun. The grandfather ticks slowly, then grinds to a halt. The body of Scratch begins to glow gently. Then it begins to grow. His arms lengthen and bulge with muscle. The area where fuzz is poking out of his left leg turns bloody. The fuzz is pushed out to make room for a green stump of a leg. At the base, a peg leg that looks like a pool cue appears. His other leg bulges into a complete one, his shoe bursting to make room for a more demonic -looking green foot. Scratch's shirt rips apart as muscles grow. English' jacket vanishes off the Fenestrated wall, a minute Prospitian battleship crashing through a pane immediately afterward, and reappears on the monster. Finally, the cue ball head begins to crack apart. It then explodes, revealing a skull-like head with pool ball eyes that vaguely resembles Li'l Cal's head.

Lord English: Honk!

The overcoat morphs into a unique sarcohagus, which slams shut around him and vanishes.

Lord English: HONK!

_Credits resume._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this scene scared you, GOOD! I succeeded!


	3. John. Rise up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late thing I had planned to do yesterday on 4/13 and forgot. Enjoy!

John sat down on his Quest Bed and contacts Vriska on his PDA.

JOHN: Okay, I'm ready to take this legendary nap now, Vriska!

VRISKA: Good! Pretty exciting, huh?

JOHN: Yeah, too much so.

VRISKA: What? What do you mean?

JOHN: I'm not even tired. And this 'Bed' isn't even comfortable! It's just a slab of of cold, hard rock!

VRISKA:Would you like me to put you to sleep?

JOHN: You mean you're actually asking this time?

VRISKA: Yes. This is your choice.

JOHN: Okay then. Do it.

Vriska uses her powers and John falls asleep on the Bed. Bec Nior appears nearby and stands over John holding his sword.

BEC: Night night.

He stabs John through the chest and vanishes as WV watches.

WV: John? John. Rise up!

{Music: Savior of the Waking World}

The spires above bed begin to glow. The fireflies above LOWAS swarm down and cover the boy's body as the Breath symbol does the same. On Skaia, John's dream self materializes on a similar quest bed, and develops an identical wound. Wind begins to spiral around the body. On LoFaF, LoHaC, and LoLaR, Jade, Dave, and Rose look up at Skaia. The Dreamself rises and shines in several tints of blue. The shoes become yellow. the long sleeve tunic becomes a blue T-shirt with the symbol for Breath upon it. A hood that looks like a windsock materializes on his head. The newly-Ascended Heir of Breath looks up at the clouds and sees his body on the Quest Bed.

JOHN: Whoa. That was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, John!


	4. Nannasprite and the Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanna explains The Medium to John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While listening to Green Ghost and Do the Windy Thing on my way back from college, I received some inspiration!
> 
> My imagination went: Hey, I'm gonna have to do this scene anyway, let's just get it out of the way!  
> Me: Skaia's intro?  
> Imagination: {nods} Skaia's intro.
> 
> Now enough out of me! Let's read/watch as Nannasprite shows us the Medium!

John walks over to the door and opens it slightly. Immediately, a bucket of water lands on his head.

JOHN: GAH!

John turns around and throws the bucket off, then is shocked to see Nannasprite chuckling at him.

JOHN: Nanna?  
NANNASPRITE: Yes, dearie!  
JOHN: Wow, that was a good one, you scared the daylights outta me!  
NANNASPRITE: The bucket-over-door trick. A classic!  
JOHN: Are you really my Nanna!  
NANNASPRITE: Of course dear! I've come back to help you through the Medium and beyond! I'm sure you'll become a fine young man like your father!  
JOHN: Oh, okay. He said I was really young when you died. Speaking of Dad, where is he? I haven't seen him anywhere!  
NANNASPRITE: He was kidnapped by the forces of Darkness.  
JOHN: Oh no!  
NANNASPRITE: No need to worry, he can take care of himself.  
JOHN: Good. So what is this "Medium" you're talking about? Are we like, in a computer or something?  
{extended scene: Nanna pulls his leg}  
NANNASPRITE: No, dear, the software was merely a gateway. It provides the way for this realm to exist, and yet it always has!  
JOHN: Okay, I'm confused!  
NANNASPRITE: Why don't we take a look at the big picture?  
JOHN: Okay....

{Skies of Skaia, full}  
As Nannasprite explains, seven Spirograph gates materialize above the house, each one a light blue. After the seventh gate, a brightly glowing planet appears, clouds shining.

NANNASPRITE: Above the Medium, above the seven Gates, is a place known as Skaia. It lies at the center of the Incipisphere, which is where we are now, and is a dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential. I can't explain exactly what that means, though. But where something this important exists, there will always be forces of light charged with its defense, and forces of darkness who covet its destruction!  
JOHN: Cool

Approach Skaia's center where a 3 by 3 chessboard floats. Upon it, a black king and a white king, locked in check, circle each-other.

NANNASPRITE: At Skaia's core lies the Battlefield, where the aforementioned forces do battle, and were trapped in an eternal stalemate until you arrived.  
JOHN: Me? But what did I do?  
NANNASPRITE: Do you recall the sprite, John? When it hatched, data was sent to four spires on Derse, the shadowy kingdom of darkness, and to four spires on Prospit, the golden kingdom of light! These spires sit above a throne, upon which sit the Queen. This "prototyping"changed the Battlefield, adapting itself according to the data.

The Battlefield grows to a 16 by 16 board as the kings develop harlequin motifs. more pieces, some occupying multiple squares, appear, and begin to move against each-other.

NANNASPRITE: However, Prospit's forces are always destined to loose.  
WV: A quest of futility then.  
JOHN: Then what's the point of the battle?  
NANNASPRITE: That is for you to find out. At the moment, your goal is to proceed towards Skaia, and pass through The First Gate situated directly above your house.  
JOHN: And how do I do that?  
NANNASPRITE: You build!  
JOHN: So once I reach Skaia, I get to save the world? Yay!  
NANNASPRITE: Not quite.  
JOHN: Wait, what?  
NANNASPRITE: Earth is quite doomed. There is absolutely nothing you can do about that.  
JOHN: Then what do I do when I get to Skaia?  
NANNASPRITE: I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart boy! Now, I'm going to bake some cookies!  
JOHN: Thanks Nanna.

Nannasprite floats out through the wall, leaving blue goop where she went through.


	5. Enter Prospit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CR: I've had "The Beginning of Something Really Excellent" stuck in my head for over a week now. So, I figured I'd put it, and the corresponding flash, to work.
> 
> So enjoy Jade playing her bass and showing the viewer the Beta Session's Prospit, the Golden Kingdom of Light!
> 
> (Prospit dreamers F.T.W.!)
> 
> SI:
> 
> CR: Please note: I will be using this section soon.

{Music: Beginning of Something Really Excellent}  
Jade's Dreambot materializes a grey bass that had two parts for the keyboard attached, two separate necks, what seems to be a mixer attached underneath the second neck, sliding buttons near the lower keyboard, and knobs situated near the necks, keyboards, and mixer. She then sprouts several extra arms and begins playing the song. Up on the roof of her room, Bec is sitting and listening to the song, wagging his tail happily. Jade's greenhouse seems to be pulsing with life as the song plays over the speakers. The robot morphs into Jade wearing a golden dress with a yellow moon on the chest. The Dream Jade also possesses multiple arms and is playing the same tune on the same bass. Around her, the room is covered in pink wallpaper and looks very similar to the real Jade's room.

Outside, the room is revealed to be a golden ball sitting on top of a tower in a city of yellow buildings. The city is then shown to be on a moon, which chained to a planet covered with the same city. On another side of the planet, four massive towers stand above a castle. In the streets, Ivory-colored carapacians wander around, some delivering mail, and others dance to the music playing above them. Near the planet, Skaia shines. A label appears near the planet: PROSPIT, THE KINGDOM OF LIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was short. Do I care? Nope!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small poll

Okay guys... any ideas for more Random scenes?


End file.
